The present disclosure relates to an underwater imaging apparatus which captures an image of a subject underwater, a method for controlling the underwater imaging apparatus, and a program for controlling the underwater imaging apparatus.
Wall surfaces of dams storing water are an example of underwater structures. To inspect whether wall surfaces in the water are deteriorated, underwater imaging apparatuses are used in some cases. Such an underwater imaging apparatus is immersed in the water to capture an image of the wall surface. Based on the captured image, the inspector checks whether the wall surface is deteriorated.